


The business between us

by TCbook



Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), Hannibal (TV), Pusher (Refn Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pushing confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: The business of love





	The business between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> With all my love to @victorine my lovely friend, I'm sorry you had to wait so long!!, I love you lots.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta @hotmolasses

Business was Luke's love, that's what his mom said after all. 

Time flew since Rebecca left seeking her own happiness, telling him that she wasn't what he needed, but now Luke felt like everything was going finally right. He had his own personal enterprise, a big apartment in New York and a cold empty space beside him in his bed…

Luke could not deal with all the drama inside the office. The magazine was sky-rocketing in sales after expanding to other issues inside domestic economies, he barely had time to deal with the problems with the printers, journalists and other workers, and he barely had time to eat. but When he did have some time he kept going to the same hotdog cart in the same little corner of Manhattan, this time bumping into someone different than anyone he had ever seen.

This man was trying to buy a hotdog not knowing how to count the coins, his grunts and mutters clearly in another language, sprinkled with little English words like “fuck” and “cunt “ and “stupid” being said in chain under his breath. His hands started to shake in the frustration of not knowing the difference between quarters, dimes and nickels The muttering continued until the handful of coins clattered against the cement, scattering here and there. 

Luke concentrated on the big, broad back of this stranger just a couple inches away from him wearing two or three layers of sweatshirts, smelling strongly like axe spray and cigarettes. His head was completely shaved, showing a couple of menacing tattoos.

“Respect,” Luke whispered to himself, reading one of the tattoos out loud, suddenly feeling how the man who was now squatting to get his coins from the floor looked at him with anguish more than anger. Luke even thought he looked vulnerable.

Before the man could stand with his handful of coins Luke already bought two hotdogs, handing one to him with a little smile.

The taller man straightened and tried to hand the coins to Luke, who with a sign told him to keep the money and just take the hotdog. The stranger finally smiled, anguish and frustration washing completely from his face. 

The hardness in the stranger’s diamond-cut cheekbones and all the menacing lines around his mouth and eyes disappeared to turn into a full-tooth smile, framed with the sincere twinkle of deep maroon eyes that Luke found heartwarming on this cold day in Manhattan. 

“Thank you.” the bigger man said before raising his hotdog at little, like a toast, and giving it a big bite. 

“You're welcome.” Luke said, doing the same gesture before taking a big bite of his hotdog, making the stranger smile again, lips painted yellow with mustard. 

After finishing the hotdog in a few bites, the larger man cleaned his hand from grease and crumbs on his sweatshirt before offering it to Luke, who was still chewing the last bite of hotdog. He smiled with his mouth full and stretched his hand to shake hands with the man. 

“Tonny” he said, low and deep. 

“Luke.” he answered, shaking hands, feeling the firm but soft press of their palms. 

**

Luke couldn't stop thinking of that smile, finding himself powerfully drawn to the warmth of those hands that barely touched his, to the smile of a stranger so grateful for a hotdog that he shared some extra minutes with him, talking about the city before nodding goodbye. 

That night Luke couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes only to see that bright maroon that made his breath hitch and shift under his skin, his hands absently trying to reach something, someone in the empty side of the bed. Something dead inside of him had come back to life with a simple smile, something that months with Becca could not hope to touch. 

“You are doing this, Luke.” he said to himself, jumping out of the bed, taking a shower and going to the club. He needed distraction from the haunting smile with maroon eyes. 

He found himself sitting in a bar nursing a beer, hearing the many voices chanting and laughing, so alive compared to his life behind a desk countingmoney. He smiled to himself, taking another sip of beer until he felt the cold kiss of liquid being poured over his back. 

“Ah! HELL what's wrong-” Luke stopped his curse short when he saw the same pile of sweatshirts looking at him from behind a shade of pink blush made from great amounts of alcohol.

“Sorry! I... Luke! Hotdog friend!” Tonny said cheerfully. 

Luke didn't expect the hug. 

He felt the tight embrace of the man enveloping his body, and no longer cared about the beer soaking his back. 

“I'm sorry friend, come have a beer with me!” Tonny said loudly, raising his hand to the bartender and paying with a hundred-dollar bill.

“No wonder you have so many coins.” Luke said, earning a shy mile from the other man. 

“Coins are difficult, they don't have the numbers.” 

Tonny hadjust moved from Denmark to New York, smoked like a train and was the opposite of charming. He talked loudly, spitting sometimes, laughing loud enough to shake every cell inside Luke. Yet he was giving him a good time, making Luke smile like there was no one else in the bar. 

They laughed, told stories about themselves, about their lives, and enjoyed each other’s company. They drank three more pints of beer until they were interrupted by a couple of men who were completely tattooed and very interested in talking with Tonny. 

“This is my friend Luke. He will go home and we will talk.” Tonny said, his cobweb tattooed hand covering Luke's in a soft grip, showing him the way to the door. 

They were waiting for a cab to stop when the beer on Luke's back suddenly felt horribly cold, making him clatter his teeth and shiver. Tonny hurried to undo one of his sweatshirts and wrap Luke with it. 

Luke felt how the blush of the beer became painfully red when the man hugged him, brushing his hands against his sides to keep him warm until the car arrived. 

“Tonny… I-I don't know if you go this way, I mean, If you…can you give me your number? You have a number? We could see each other again.” 

Another toothy smile with a shaky nod was the answer, exchanging numbers just before the cab arrived. 

Luke didn't expect the peck on the corner of his lips. 

The sweet gesture maked Luke suck in his breath and rush inside the cab like he was escaping from the sweet reality of that Danish. 

Tonny turned his back as the cab pulled away, raising a hand absently in goodbye while Luke touched the corner of his lips with his fingertips, trying to keep the ghost feeling of Tonny’s lips on his skin.

**

Luke stumbled into bed, after fighting to get the right number inside the elevator and finding the key to open the door. His head was thumping and his heart was storming inside his chest after Tonny made the little spark in the back of his head turn into a roaring fire, threatening to burn his whole body.

Luke undressed, fumbling with the oversized sweatshirt that Tonny gave him, smelling like axe, beer and ashes until he found himself nude on the bed, wearing only the sweatshirt in some kind of absent hug from the man who so casually pecked him goodbye. The smell of the man inside the sweatshirt mixed with alcohol and loneliness gave him a peak of heat in his groin, his cock already asking for attention, hitting with soft thumps against his belly.

Luke felt the rush of alcohol and lust washing through his body, enveloped in the thick scent of a man he was desiring. He felt like a teeneager looking at the black screen of his phone waiting for a text or a call, his right hand brushing his chest and belly until finally wrapping long, soft fingers around his cock, quickly smearing the precome gathering in the slit to start pumping quick and strong.

Luke fisted his cock that was so erect it hardly hit his belly, muffling his moans and drunk screams of pleasure by biting the side of the borrowed sweatshirt, imagining that spending a night with Tonny would smell like that. Comforting, filthy, and sweet at the same time. The pure idea of those pointy fangs swallowing him down threw him over the edge. He spilled hot and creamy spurts of come over his chest and belly, staining the sweatshirt with more than a couple of drops. Luke's mind went blank after an orgasm that seemed harder and sweeter than any other, his senses completely overloaded by the existence of Tonny; his smile, his smell, his big broad back that he could scratch and press against his chest. 

Not minding the mess, Luke covered himself with the blankets and snuggled inside the soiled sweatshirt, cuddling himself into sleep. 

**  
Luke woke up from his phone ringing like thunder, his head thumping from the memory of the alcohol he drank last night. Through the phone his secretary yelled at him about someone wanting to see him in the office. With urgency and fear she described a big man in sportswear covered in tattoos with a really mean face. 

It was 11:30. Luke had overslept with the most pleasant sleep he had in years, covered in soiled blankets with caked cum gluing him into the borrowed sweatshirt. He ended the call muttering for her to make his guest wait for him. 

Giving a big sniff to the shirt before doing anything, he started his day by taking a shower, slowly brushing his body, like it was something completely new, until he knew, until the truth hit his head along with the cold water. 

Tonny was in his office waiting for him. How did Tonny know where he worked? It was a question for later. Luke almost forgot to wear boxers in his rush to get out of the apartment, get a cab and get to the office. He saw the big frame of the Danish man shifting in the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room, being watched by the whole office like he was some kind of evil spirit. The sight brought a nervous smile to Luke's face. 

“Luke.” Tonny said, raising his hands, opening his body ready to give Luke a hug. 

“Tonny, hey! Let's go to my office.” Luke said, gently putting his hand on Tonny’s back to guide him between the other workers to his office, shutting the door behind them. The whole office watched them until the door closed, trying to get a glance about what was going to happen inside.

“What are you doing here?!”

“You told me your office address last night, I wanted to see you.”

“See me?”

“We are friends...don’t we?”

“Yeah, friends.” Luke smiled with the words, remembering the soft press of those lips almost touching his.

They shared a couple of minutes talking before going outside the office, Luke finding out he didn't bring his papers or his bag. All he had were his wallet and keys, not caring about anything else but the scary sweet man in his office. He decided to just take the day and share it with the unusual friend. 

The day went so easily. Luke felt like it was unfair how short is seemed, walking the streets of Manhattan with Tonny by his side, drawn to him like some magnetic attraction, their hands brushing now and then while walking. 

Tonny was more alone than he thought, the hard outside of his looks falling apart so easily, a person so touch and love starved. His tattoos told of so many stories and Luke wanted to hear them over and over like a spell. Tonny told him so easily how many people he had killed, how many times he had been arrested, and Luke found that he didn’t mind. Tonny told him how many days he was in the hospital after his friend had beaten him almost to death and after all of that, Luke still could see the soft inside of a man scarred and calloused by the life he chose.

When the sunlight was long gone, Tonny stood and told Luke he had to go. This time Luke pressed his lips against the corner of Tony’s in a comfortable, almost casual way before turning away the same way Tonny did the night before.

**

Weeks went by like that. The cold days of Manhattan were warmed by the sweet little smiles that Tonny gave him almost every day, outside the office walking and sharing a meal, fries and mayo, hotdogs, coffee, whatever they could get during the lunch hours and after the office in any little bar Tonny always picked for them. Sometimes Tonny would come nside the office, scaring everyone away while the Danish patiently waited, folded in a tiny chair in the reception area for Luke to come.

Luke felt special, almost as if he was being courted. There was peck goodbye every now and then never quite touching lips, pecks on his forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his lips, a couple of hugs when it was too cold. There were hands shyly touching a little more when there was enough beer in their bodies before Tonny flew to make his “errands”, and there were flowers, food and walks. 

Luke never felt his heart stop like it did the day Tonny happened in his office very early in the morning. Luke found his office crowded by the largest teddy bear he had seen in his whole life, hiding behind it the tall Danish who could not stop shaking before bluntly saying that he “found it.” After that Luke found flowers, balloons, or a box of chocolates in his office every week. 

Charming, uniquely charming.

**

Manhattan shone below them from Luke’s apartment. Tonny watched the lights with open eyes and mouth parted, pacing from one big window to another, so excited to see the city from so high.

Both looked at the lights in silence, a beer in one hand and the other touching the other's like an invitation. Luke felt when Tonny stopped looking at Manhattan and focused on the reflection of the lights in Luke's eyes.

“I-I like you, Luke.” Tonny said, almost whispering while his lower lip trembled.

“I know.” Luke responded, smiling to himself.

“Oh, I-I thought you didn’t knew because you… you...”

“I would very much like if you kissed me.” Luke said, not expecting the change in Tonny’s look, from the sweet trembly pile of sweatshirts to the beast that smashed their mouths together, pressing Luke to the window, rutting and humping in a slow roll of hips against Luke’s groin, not parting the kiss until both of them were red and gasping for air.

“Oh God, finally.” Luke panted, leaving sucking kisses along Tonny’s neck, burning since the first day almost two months ago to feel each one of those tattoos with his tongue, to nibble at those soft places that would make the big Danish squirm beneath him.

Tonny grunted something that felt like a growl, fogging the window while pressing harder against Luke who fumbled against his layers to discover every inch of skin he could have.

“Bed, Tonny, bed.” Luke hurried, lifting his hips just enough to rub the aching curve of his erection against the one eagerly pressing a straight line on Tonny’s sweatpants, making them gasp and moan in tandem.

“Luke I really really like you.” Tonny moaned into Luke's neck, his eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy after being finally accepted.

“I know baby, I know.” Luke repeated with every kiss he left on Tonny’s neck and forehead, tugging at his layers, shedding them in the path to the bed., Luke was nervous but so happy he was shaking, feeling his voice thin under his breath, whispering soft love words, coaxing the bigger man to the bedroom.

Tonny wrapped Luke in a tight hug when they found themselves in underwear.

“You are so beautiful.” Luke said, parting just enough to look him in the eyes, a nervous but joyous laugh coming out of his eyes. He looked at the naked body of the other man, big, broad and beautiful, tattoos covering his arms, torso and back with faded black lines that Luke oh so wanted to taste and trace with his fingers., The deep red blush that covered his cheeks made him look younger and innocent.

Tonny’s purple briefs tented obscenely under Luke’s eyes, arms crossed over his chest in an awkward self-hug while his eyes devoured impatiently the image of the soft but muscular body in front of him. Luke’s eyes looked at him like two large pools of lust, his black boxers also tenting in response.

“It’s not the first time I’m with a man.” Tonny blurted the words out, sitting on the edge of the large bed with a big window on their side, showing the lights of New York under their feet, the city witnessing the starting point of this new stage of their relationship.

“Mine either.”

“It’s the first time I’m with a man I lo-” Tonny hesitated on the word, but Luke knew. “A man I like this much.”

Luke felt the words cascade over him, smoothing his nerves into a warm wave that made the flush of his cheeks reach his toes.

Luke sat beside Tonny on the bed, taking the tattoed hand of the man in his to press it against his chest so he could feel the quick hammering of his heart.

Tonny smiled, his eyes bright in the dim light the city provided.

Luke sat in the middle of the bed, slowly taking his boxers off, waiting for Tonny to do the same in front of him, his cock visibly leaking through the thin material. 

Tonny let his last garment touch the ground and took himself in hand, gasping at the touch of his own hand while joining Luke in the bed, looking like a tattoo-striped tiger. He stretched over the soft sheets of Luke's bed before hungrily devouring Luke's mouth in the most passionate kiss they had yet to share. 

They rocked together on the bed, tangling and untangling from each other between kisses grabs and tugs, Tonny’s teeth grazing over Luke's neck and back, sucking kisses and licking stripes under his jaw, over his nipples, aching lengths rubbing idly between them. 

Luke kissed and tasted every line of ink covering the bigger man's body, worshipping every scar he found over his hands, chest, shoulders and head, nuzzling his cheekbones and nose between moaned kisses before pinning the bigger man to the bed.

Luke let Tonny rut between his legs, softly brushing his perineum, poking his sack in the sweet little roll of hips that was making his nerves shatter one by one until exhaustion. 

Tonny let out an overwhelmed huff looking at the sides of the bed, trying to find the missing pieces for the puzzle of their intimacy. 

Luke freed himself from the sweet prison of limbs he was tangled in to get the lube and condoms he forgot he even had, hoping the tube was not already dry or the condoms expired after so much time.

He threw the shiny packet to the bed and watched how expertly Tonny ripped and pulled one over his cock with few movements. Picking up the lube, he gestured for Luke to open his legs for him. 

“Are you sure? I can do it myself.”

Luke saw how Tonny licked his lips before ducking his head between Luke's legs, tattooed hands caressing his thighs, coaxing to open them further. Brushing his fingers over the soft bush of pubic hair before taking Luke in his mouth, he kissed and sucked lightly, making him moan at the soft touch of his tongue until his pointy teeth brushed the soft head, making Luke writhe. 

“Oh Tonny, oh baby nghh.” Luke moaned from being taken so deep, noticing how two lubed digits circled his entrance with care, almost choking on his own change of breath when the first finger entered. 

Tonny kept sucking, lapping and kissing Luke's cock until he was three fingers deep, the soft slick sounds filling the room with their grunts and moans. 

Tonny left his place between Luke's legs, tracing kisses until they were kissing again, slicking his cock before pushing in without breaking the kiss. 

Luke felt his flesh opening to the man, his body giving up for Tonny to take and make him anew, happy and loved. 

“Oh Tonny please move, move baby, fuck me.” Luke hurried, his body asking for more, his mouth seeking the other’s, his hunger increasing while being fed, greedy for more. 

“Oh Luke, I like you so much, oh so much.” Tonny panted with every thrust in, using his hands to open Luke further, kissing his neck and clavicle. He pounded hard and desperate until Luke started to moan higher every time Tonny hit bottom, every time he grazed with the bulbous head of his cock that spot that made Luke's cock leak more between them, that gave more blush to his face, that made Luke moan his name louder. 

“Oh fuck, Tonny, ohh fuck Tonny, Tonny! I'm going to come.”

“Ja, min kære.” Tonny said, going faster until both were screaming the other's name, their voices dying in their throats as they came in the last of their thrusts. 

They kissed and mouthed their names until Tonny slipped from Luke and they laid, pressed together. 

“I like you Luke.” Tonny muttered, nuzzling Luke's hair. 

“I know baby, I like you too, that's why I want you to stay tonight.”

Tonny did stay that night, and the next one, and the following week until one of the drawers in Luke’s bedroom was filling with Tonny’s underwear and socks, the closet packed now with sweatshirts and sportswear that Luke loved to wear around the apartment on the weekends. 

Tonny left the street business to help Luke with the magazine, doing all the chores he couldn't do and of course pleasing him with wearing buttoned up shirts and black slacks when he had to show up in the office, every time earning a quickie during lunch break. 

Love was indeed, the business between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to say hi! On twitter @tc_book or Tumblr @tcbook


End file.
